Queen's Game
by trixipixie
Summary: The night of the full moon coincides with Tanabata and the Youkai princess Rukia Kuchiki can take a mate, she wants Ichigo Kurosaki, but her retainer Grimmjow doesn't like the idea-explicit LEMONS/violence grimxruki ichixruki ulquixhime
1. Chapter 1

I don't own BLEACH or any of the characters.

Please do enjoy this dark little tale. It was inspired by the manga/anime 'Another'. The main girl reminds me of Rukia. I didn't want to start another ichixruki fic but this is the only thing on my mind right now, so I thought I'd get it out of the way, then get on to my other stories.

OoC/AU this chap contain violence, blood and rape sooo...yeah o.O

* * *

><p>o<p>

.

The skylight let the room flood with the radiance of the waxing moon. The tall lean muscled man lay back in the huge bathtub, his long lean legs stretched out in front of him. His turquoise eye unblinking, the room was filled with steam. His pale blue hair wilted in the humidity.

The room was dark except for the natural light of the clear night sky and moon above him.

The man looked up. His blood was pounding in his ears, he was anxious, his body and mind restless. But his mistress had told him no hunting tonight. He hadn't been able to hunt properly since they moved to the outskirts of Karakura-cho.

_All because of that human boy._ He snarled to himself his brow furrowed angrily.

"You're thinking too much Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sat up sharply, hot water splashing around him. He looked to his right seeing his mistress. Petite and pale in the moonlight. Her naked lithe body a sensual treat.

He smiled and sat back. He loved nights like this when her boredom brought her to his room.

His eyes drunk in the sight of her. Her short raven hair bobbed around her delicate neck, a long lone strand across her face. One violet eye shown large and haunting, the other eye covered by a white eye patch.

She seemed to glide the small distance from where was standing to the edge of the tub. She held out her delicate almost translucent hand and Grimmjow took it automatically, as she lifted her small leg and stepped into the water.

His eyes were drawn to the apex of her legs, the small tuft of dark hair that led to her woman hood, his cock swelled in the heated water watching the delicate flesh between her thin supple thighs gently shift as she stepped in the water. He licked his lips eagerly.

She sat down opposite him. The water up to her neck.

"What brings you here Rukia-sama?" Grimmjow moaned happily, as he felt her foot slid up his thigh, expertly missing his throbbing shaft as it continued gradually up his abs stopping on his chest.

"Do a need a reason to come see you, Grimmjow?" She replied dryly as she squeezed her black painted toes and dug them roughly into his hard chest.

He gritted his teeth and winced, the delicious pain of her physical contact igniting carnal heat in him.

"Never." He hissed.

She smiled. Her small pink lips curling in a smug smile.

Still staring at his she waited his face contort from pain to expectation as her foot continued up his chest, slowly to his chin then his mouth.

Grimmjow closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, his long tongue snaking out and around the small digits of her foot.

Rukia opened her mouth in salacious approval of his adoration, sighing heavily as is tongue lapped and licked her toes and feet.

She puckered her lips as Grimmjow took her big toe in his mouth sensually sucking the appendage.

"Mmm." Rukia moaned biting her lip, her womanhood flooding, her clit swelling with pleasure.

Grimmjow reached up to take hold of her foot only to have her pull it away as she kicked him playfully in the jaw.

Grimmjow's jaw set resentfully.

She loved to tease him and hurt him. He loved it as well, but tonight he was in no mood for such treatment. Yes, to be around her was a privilege, to be taken as her lover was even more so. He had been her protector and her favorite plaything for over a century now.

His jaw tightened as he realized that was all changing.

A fleeting wicked thought flashed across his mind. If he killed her then no one could have her. That would mean his own death. He didn't care at this point though.

"It won't be long now, Grimmjow." Rukia had turned over in the tub her arms folded over the side as she looked up out the large skylight that took up most of the ceiling space.

"In three days, the moon will be full. It seems like forever we've been in this town, but it's only been for over three months. But then he'll be mine." Rukia's smile widened.

Water slashed around her, she looked behind her seeing Grimmjow standing up, his eyes closed, mouth turned down.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said sharply. "I didn't give you permission to leave."

He didn't answer and he didn't look at her. His brow furrowing deeply.

She watched the water roll down his lanky muscular body, then she looked at his hard angry face. Still as gloriously handsome as every. He wasn't that angry she realized though; his shaft was stiff and long, standing out proudly between his legs.

"Sit down." She said as sweetly.

He stood defiantly.

"I said, SIT DOWN!" Her tone was deep and strong. Her very words reverberated through his body forcing his knees to buckle and he sat back down in the tub.

"Oh, my poor Grimmjow. Are you jealous?" She pouted almost mockingly, her voice soft and sweet again.

She moved through the water to sit between his legs. She was so small and fragile looking; she seemed like a doll sitting there next to him.

He wouldn't look at her because he knew he would give in to soon, she had to understand, realize how angry he was.

"Oh." She stroked his face as he continued to avoid her gaze. Undaunted she smiled and leaned in nuzzling his exposed neck with her soft skin. "We still have right now. Let's not waste it. Hmm." Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth, licking his cheek.

He shivered with delight.

She slid her arms around his shoulders and straddled his thighs.

He didn't dare look at her now or else he knew he'd forgive her for what she was planning; no instead, he closed his eyes in expectancy of pleasure. This was one of the many ways she was so cruel to him. Letting him think she cared for him.

She laid forward, her small pert breasts pressing into him. His cock throbbed feeling her hard nipples poke into his chest.

Desire over took him as he grabbed her small waist and reached around her taking hold of his shaft, hurriedly positioning it at her entrance.

Forcefully, he pushed down on her hips impaling her on his cock as she cried out in delighted agony. Grimmjow began angrily bucking his hips wildly as Rukia held on to his neck moaning in his ear. His large hand sunk into her thick dark hair grabbing a handful and yanking her head back to look at him.

She was so beautiful, so vulnerable right now. She needed him right now. She wanted him right now. He didn't want to lose that.

He hated her now more than he loved her. He captured her lips in a hard punishing kiss, his tongue lashing at hers, his eyes opened as he watched her face respond happily to his angry affection.

He felt his body begin to ache with a huge orgasm as his hips continued to piston.

His sharp teeth gritted as he grunted through his climax, spewing his thick hot cum into the girl's small womb. He didn't stop pumping, his hand trailing from behind her head to her neck.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth opened as ragged gasps of pleasure came from her while she bounce violently on his lap.

Steely eyed rage filled Grimmjow as his large hand wrapped around her throat, stroking it for a moment, but quickly getting tighter and tighter. She didn't seem to realize at first, rattling moans of pleasure still coming from her as her bitter lover sought to silence her.

Rukia's eyes snapped open; panicked recognition coming too late as her hand scratched at her throat, his grip was too tight around her small neck. Small and fragile like a doll. Her violet eye was wide deranged as she clawed at Grimmjow's face frantically.

Tighter and tighter, his fist squeezed. His jaw tightening in time with his fist as he watched glowering, the light fading from her.

Tighter and tighter still until he felt something break beneath his grip, he lay Rukia back in the water squeezing tighter still as her struggling tapered off. Then ended.

Bubbles rose in the water and quickly ceased until she finally lay still at the bottom.

He rushed from the room. He only had a little time to act now. That wouldn't keep her down, not for very long.

_But if I can take care of Kurosaki, then things will go back to normal,_ he said as he ran out of the hidden shrine palace and shunpo-ed toward Karakura-sho.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki looked over at his bedroom door as he panted. Quick mental check that it was closed. He glanced at his clock; it was 1:13 am the whole house was in a dead sleep, except him of course. He closed his eyes laying back on his bed. His hand still stroking furiously.

He was breathless, trundling erratically in his sheets, his impassioned mind racing, trying to grasp an image.

He saw her dark hair, her pink lips.

_Yesss._ He squeezed his eyes shut as jolts of pleasure shot hotly through him

Her small breasts.

_Yess._ His hand moved faster over his throbbing shaft as he clawed his sheets.

In his mind, he saw himself sucking her pink stiff nipples.

His wet lips touching her sweet soft skin.

_YESSS!_

That did it. He could feel it coming. His balls tightened.

"Ngghh…. Ngghhh…" He bit his lip as his pelvis jerked up; his toes curled and his body bucked in a euphoric convulsing spasm, his hot seed erupting and spilling down his still stroking hand.

He jerked in the throes of his waning orgasm, finally taking a gasping breath.

He lay still, his mind still clouded with overwhelming pleasure.

Then casually, he reached over and grabbed several tissues from his night stand. The tissue box was nearly empty. He sat up and wiped himself off, then cleaned his hand.

He pulled up his boxer briefs and lay back. Maybe now he could sleep.

It had been about two or three months since he had had a full night's sleep. It didn't bother him though.

He was looking out his open window, his hands behind his head, his mind clear and calm.

_Rukia._

She always seemed to be on his mind. He didn't mind that either.

She was a transfer student, from …. He couldn't remember. He did care about that either.

_Come to think of it, she transferred in about three months ago._ He quickly shrugged off the correlation and rolled over.

Most of his class was standoffish when it came to her. He was sure it was due to the eye patch she wore.

_Like that determines if someone is good or bad._

He was a little disappointed in them all. But they were slowly coming around.

He couldn't hide the fact too he was a little curious to know what was under the patch, but he was sure it added to the air of mystery around the small girl. He hadn't even gotten up the nerve to ask why she had it. Though it really didn't matter.

She was adorable to him anyway. So petite and fragile, there was a part of him that was very drawn to her. It was far beyond his desire to protect her.

He shrugged off that feeling too. No, they were just friends, though he hadn't been having the friendliest thoughts about her lately.

He had already changed his shorts once so far tonight. And having had just pleasured himself thinking of his small beautiful classmate, he was ready to call it a night.

"Hmm?"

Ichigo sat up in the bed having heard a rumbling down the hall.

_Probably Karin getting something to eat_. He thought as he was about to lay down; glancing out his window he sat back up sharply.

"Yuzu?" He strained staring down at the street.

There passing just beyond a street lamp was his little sister, Yuzu.

_Is she sleepwalking_? He thought, yanking open his window and recklessly jumping out in only his boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

He ran down the street after her as she disappeared around a corner.

He hurried after her. Rounding the corner, he stopped in disbelief. Now she seemed to be twice as far away from him but she was still just walking.

"YUZU! YUZU!" he shouted doubling his efforts as he raced down the street, his bare feet pounding against the pavement.

Just up the street, he could barely see her as she rounded another corner into an area that was being cleared out for a new development.

Ichigo ran frantically to the edge of the clearing.

He stepped back. His eyes wide in disbelief.

Yuzu was gone. He saw only a wide open field.

"What?"

Suddenly he turned feeling something behind him.

Reeling he fell back onto the dewy ground as an enormous long katana blade barely missed his throat.

A huge towering figure, shrouded in swirling darkness loomed over him; it seemed to be shaped in the form of samurai armor. Terror gripped Ichigo's heart as his eyes widened seeing the large katana raise high in the air, and plunge down towards him.

Just in time, Ichigo dodged the blow.

He scrambled to his feet, standing definitely.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

A deep and sinister laugh that chilled Ichigo to the bone seemed to erupt from the figure as it swung its sword again.

Ichigo ducked frantically looking around for somewhere to take cover. But he was out in the open. There was no place to hide.

Instead as another blow barreled towards him, he ran frantically this way and that as the figure slashed and waved its sword wildly.

_How is he able to evade me?_ Grimmjow thought.

"I don't have time for this!" The apparition shouted.

Grimmjow slashed at the ground blocking Ichigo in one direction. Ichigo turned on his heel heading in the opposite direction.

Grimmjow in his youkai form over 20 feet tall, grabbed Ichigo with his other hand and slammed he 17year old high schooler to the ground.

Saliva and blood flew from Ichigo as the air and almost the very life was knocked out of him.

"Got'cha Bitch."

Grimmjow's grin was all teeth though all Ichigo could see were swirling dark smoke around hooded turquoise eyes. Grimmjow lifted his sword for a deathblow.

Suddenly the air was swirling with snowflakes as a chilling breeze blew over the two.

Grimmjow knew he was out of time but it didn't stop him as he swung his sword. Ichigo turned his head to the oncoming blade that never reached its intended mark.

The deafening sound of clanging metal filled the air.

Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes to see a young woman with long white flowing hair and pale skin standing over him. She was wearing a short pure white kimono with delicate frost blue embroidery on it. Her tiny feet standing their ground in black geta with white straps.

The small woman was holding back the huge katana with one of her own that glistened in the moonlight like a diamond, a long white ribbon at the bottom of its hilt, waved in the mounting winds.

She seemed to easily force the attacker back, and before he could raise his sword again, she said.

"BE STILL!" Her youkai voice rang though the night.

Instantly Ichigo seized with excruciating pain; he felt it in his very soul as he cried out agony.

Grimmjow on his knees now, felled by his mistress' very voice, howled in laughter as her same voice was reverberating through Ichigo so violently it was causing his very cells to implode.

"No." she said her voice all too human now, as she ran to the suffering boy.

Quickly Rukia recited a Geki kido spell "Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii" her hands scrawling the appropriate sigh in the air over Ichigo.

Instantly he stopped moving, his cells stopped self-destructing. She immediately began saying powerful healing kido over him.

In the background, Grimmjow continued to howl with laughter.

o

The sun was rising. The enchanted shrine palace lay in the mist unseen. The servants of the Kuchiki manor went about their daily chores and in the background; Grimmjow continued to howl in pain.

Ulquiorra another of Rukia's man servants could no longer look at the gory sight. His eyes were closed, his head turned.

Grimmjow was draw up over the floor, his arms and legs stretched wide and bound. He was naked, his body bleeding profusely from several hundred wounds. A rectangular parchment with a spell on it, was on his forehead to keep him conscious and keep him from healing.

His ribs were broken in several places and one eye was swollen shut; the other he couldn't see out of for all the blood pouring into it.

Rukia pulled the Sai dagger, which was protruding from under his ribs, out slowly, twisting it as she did.

"You know I should be flattered Grimmjow. To think you care for me enough to hate that much that you wanted to kill me."

She stroked his muscled bloody thigh; she could feel his disconnected tendons rolled up under the skin.

She looked at her blood covered fingers and licked them as if she had just tasted the sweetest cake.

"But next time to even think to touch Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you." Her voice was deathly icy.

"Ha… you seemed to have done more damage than I did." Grimmjow choked out with a chuckle.

Rukia's eyes widened in rage as she remembered what Grimmjow's jealousy had almost made her do.

She raised her hand, her pure white sword appearing in it, swiftly swinging it down.

Grimmjow smiled in relief as he saw the sword flashing towards him.

His eyes snapped open a moment later, seeing it a breath from his throat.

"Why?"

"Because dear Grimmjow, I don't care about you enough to kill you."

Her words tore at his heart, it was the worst pain he had felt all night.

"Get him cleaned up." Rukia shouted at Ulquiorra. "I have to get to school. I can't believe I wasted my whole night like this." Rukia grumbled as she walked from the room.

Ichigo sat up in his bed his heart pounding, looking out the window. The sun was up.

"Onii-chan, wake up. You'll be late for school."

"Yuzu?" he said grabbing his little sisters shoulders and staring at her.

"Mm. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. You better hurry before otou-san eats everything."

"You're ok?" Ichigo asked almost surprised.

"Of course I am. Are you?" Yuzu peered in Ichigo's face, nose to nose with him. She put her hand on her brother's forehead then her own. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"No, I'm fine." He said removing her small hand. "I guess it was a dream."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I'll be down in a minute."

"OK." She sung as she left his room.

It had all seemed so real. His mind flashed back to the night's events but they were fading now like mist before the sun, until he shrugged unable to remember any of it. He got out of bed and dressed for school.

o

'It's a beautiful day, isn't it Kurosaki-kun." Orihime Inoue said looking up hopefully at her orange spikey haired classmate.

"Hmm. Oh yeah it is Inoue-san." Ichigo said as he and their group walked to school.

Orihime Inoue looked up longingly at Ichigo. He was so handsome and strong. She felt the familiar yearning in her heart that threatened to swallow her whole. She had wanted him for a very long time now but he had yet, it seemed, to take notice of her. And all hope seemed lost as of three months prior.

She looked away as jealousy gripped her heart thinking of -

"Hey there's Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo's face brightened and his quickened seeing the dark haired girl. He swiftly strode away from Orihime.

Her heart sunk and stinging green jealousy for the transfer student rose up in her, yet again. Orihime's eyes darted nervously wondering if the others noticed, her being left behind or if they sensed her envy.

She wasn't that type of person, she kept telling herself. But it didn't stop her envious feelings for the petite new comer.

_What does he see in her?_ She had cried into her pillow the very night before. So many people had complimented her on her beauty, on her sweet kind nature. But none of it got her any closer to Ichigo Kurosaki. And she hated it, she hated Rukia.

Orihime scowled as Ichigo and Rukia talked happily to each other just a few paces ahead of her. She was slowly coming to terms with her jealousy.

"Why does she always meet us two blocks from the school? How come we never go by her house?" Keigo Asano asked in a hush voice as the group watched Ichigo and Rukia.

"She said her place is too out of way Asano- san so it's easier for her to meet us here." Mizuiro Kojima said not missing a beat as he texted away on his phone.

"We'll we could leave earlier to swing by her house. I want to see where she lives."

"Whatever. You can barely get out of bed to get to school on time as it is." Tatsuki replied curtly.

"I wonder what's under that eye patch?" Keigo continued his random thoughts aloud.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"No, thanks. Ichigo almost took my head off when I mentioned it before."

"Serves you right."

"I don't care. I don't like her?" Orihime mumbled.

"What'd you say Orihime?' Uryū Ishida said adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm. Oh nothing."

In front of the chattering friends, Ichigo walked happily beside Rukia.

"Did you finish that math homework?"

"Oh, no. I forgot. Something came up?" Rukia said awkwardly.

"Well I can help you when we get to class. It's pretty easy."

"Thank you Kurosaki-san."

"How many times do I have to tell you Rukia, you can call me Ichigo?"

The petite girl blushed. She was so happy that he was all right. Nothing from the night before was evident. As she had healed him with the demon art of Kido, she had felt the power that had drawn her to Karakura flowing through him. He was a very amazing and intriguing young man.

Rukia felt at home with Ichigo and that was a long time coming. She had been traveling for what seemed like forever; always moving. No place having what she was looking for.

She had been all over Japan and all over Asia, it seemed; but when she arrived back in the prefecture of Tokyo, she was immediately drawn towards Kurakara-cho. The city itself was overflowing with reiatsu, but there was a concentration of the spiritual pressure that outshone everything else.

And when she saw the orange haired boy walking home with his friends she knew she had found what her heart had been looking.

Now days away from the 7th day of the 7th lunar cycle which coincided with the full moon, Rukia would be able to take a mate. Finally. She wanted Ichigo Kurosaki to be that mate. She would **_make_** Ichigo Kurosaki that mate.

.

The school semester was winding down; within a couple of weeks, everyone would all be out for summer vacation. The classes were already a buzz with activities and plans to do together during their time off.

"So it doesn't look like we will be able to spend that much time with everyone. Not for the most part." Tatsuki said in girls PE class. She was talking through the fence to Keigo and Mizuiro as they were supposed to be in boys swim class.

Orihime in her standard white shirt and red shorts PE uniform, ignored the conversation and stared at Ichigo as he walked drenched around the swimming pool, his swim trunks clinging to him. She wanted him so badly. She wanted him to notice her so badly.

"We should try to get together before then." Tatsuki continued.

"My mom's never home, you guys can come over tonight. Well just hang out, and then we can see when everyone is free and set a date to maybe go to an amusement park or the hot springs."

"YEAH!" Keigo shouted excitedly.

"So a get together to plan a get together?"

"Yeah, if nothing else pans out then we'll have tonight."

"That sounds cool."

"I'll text everyone." Mizuiro said, soaking wet and texting away on his phone.

"Hey what about Kuchiki-san? She practically in our group. She's always with Ichigo." Keigo said looking at the quiet girl standing across from them on the track field.

"I don't have her number." Mizuiro said.

"Me neither." Tatsuki replied. "Just tell Ichigo to –"

"I'll tell her." Orihime chimed in nervously.

"Hmm?"

"And why don't we make the whole get together a surprise for Kurosaki-kun. You know how he shies away from group things, but if you tell him that maybe you need help moving something Kojima-kun then he'll show up and once everyone is there he won't leave."

"Hmm. Ok."

"That's a good idea Orihime."

"Thank you."

Orihime rubbed her hands anxiously.

"Well tell Kuchiki-san, its tonight after school around five and give her my address."

"Alright."

"Maybe I'll get the nerve to ask her what's under that eye patch." Keigo said walking back to his swim class.

Orihime walked down the hill away from the swimming pool, heading toward Rukia who was watching other girls in the PE class run around the track.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san"

"Hmm. Yes." Rukia said turning and looking up at the brown haired big busted teen.

"I just wanted to let you know…" Orihime shuffled nervously. "The shoes you wore to school today were pretty."

"Hmm. Oh. Thank you." Rukia replied puzzled by the out of the blue compliment

"OK. Bye." Orihime said with a smile and a wave before she turned and ran.

Orihime rushed back over to Tatsuki, her cheeks still bright red from her lie.

"So did you ask her?"

"Yeah, she'll be there. I told her it was a secret."

"Cool."

_I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I don't want to share you._

o

The get together at Mizuiro's quickly declined into arguments with no one being able to decide on where they should go until Tatsuki took the floor wanting to play KING'S GAME*, the group under her 'monarchy' finally decided to take a weekend together and go to Tokyo.

Once that was settle though, King's Game also deteriorated into lewd demands from the 'monarch'.

"I'm the King and my word is final!" Tatsuki shouted. She was standing up, her fist clenched and the other hand pointing at Keigo.

Keigo winced, his look pleading as he looked back up at the heartless 'monarch'.

"DO IT!"

Slowly Keigo, his face wrinkled up in horror as he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked Chizuru Honshou's foot.

Everyone in roomed groaned, hooted and cackled in disgust.

"You're the worst 'King'. Let someone else do it." Keigo said jumping up after completing his task.

Tatsuki paid him no mind.

"Alright now # 8!"

Orihime perked up.

"Kiss #5!"

"OI! TATSUKI!" Ichigo shouted his face bright red as he looked around to the room at his grinning friends.

"On the lips." She said with a smirk, obviously drunk with power.

"Ohhh."

Uryū Ishida adjusted his glasses.

"Why didn't I get that?" Keigo shouted angrily.

"You wanted to kiss Ichigo?"

"What no, I wanted to kiss Orihime."

"Sit Down."

This is what Orihime had been hoping for all night, since the day she had met Ichigo even. She, on all fours crawled slowly to Ichigo who was sitting across from her. He was at a loss, he didn't want this, but pride kept him stuck in his place.

"The King has ordered it Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said softly as she moved in front of him, still on all fours, her cleavage in full view.

Ichigo swallowed hard, trying not to look down at her swaying breasts.

Orihime smiled. He did like her; at least a little or he wouldn't be nervous.

"You don't have to do this, Inoue." Ichigo said looking into Orihime's soft lustful face.

"But I want to." She said leaning in and catching the orange haired boy in a gentle kiss. Ichigo sat wide eyed as the girl's soft lips touched his.

Tatsuki smirked.

Ichigo's still opened eyes scanned the room, his face burning up as the room stared at the two.

Outside a lone violet eye narrowed in anger.

Orihime deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out and slipping in Ichigo's mouth. The sensation though pleasurable was too much for him and he pulled away.

Orihime sat back on her knees red faced. Ichigo couldn't look at her.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her except the one she wanted to really see her, and want her.

Orihime shuddered inwardly trying to force out the dull ache of the inevitable truth.

_Even now, he doesn't want me._

Orihime thought back to that afternoon and how she had not wanted Rukia Kuchiki to come and even with her not around Ichigo still wanted nothing to do with Orihime.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sprang to her feet. The group sat in silence until they heard the front door of Mizuiro's penthouse slam shut.

"Hmph." Ichigo sighed bitterly rising to his feet. "Nice going Tatsuki."

"It was just a joke."

"I'll go get her." Ichigo said heading out of the luxury apartment.

.

Orihime was desperately running, tears streaming from her eyes. Blinded with mortifying embarrassment and rejection. She continued to run faster and faster as if she could get away from the emotions choking her, the pain gripping her heart.

The sun had gone down some time ago. The streets were nearly empty in the quiet neighborhood where Mizuiro's home was.

She wanted to lose herself in the darkness. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to die. She wished the ground would swallow her whole as she groped at her chest, the pain almost unbearable. She wanted the dull aching to stop.

It was supposed to be a magical moment, one that woke him up to their true love.

But, he really didn't want her. How was she supposed to face him at school for the rest of the semester? A stab of guilt flitted through her chest. She hadn't even told Rukia of the party, in hopes that once she got him alone, Orihime would win him over.

She swallowed raw, bitter despair in her throat as she stopped running. Her lungs burning, her side in stitches. She looked around; confusion mingling with her misery. She didn't know where she was, where she had run. It didn't matter. She'd hide in her apartment from now on.

Approaching enraged eyes glowered at the cowering girl from the blackness.

"You. Bitch."

Venom dripped from the words as they seemingly flared up all around Orihime.

"Hmm?"Orihime spun around looking into the darkness of the ill lit street she was on.

"Who's there?" She panted searching the night.

"I'll kill you for touching him." An icy voice said from all around her.

Orihime heard soft footsteps approaching. She held her hand to her chest as she slowly backed up. Her self-loathing quickly turning to fear.

"Who's there?" She said weakly as the footsteps persisted. The air around Orihime chilled instantly.

She peered into the darkness, her breath showing in front of her as she stroked her arms for warmth. The footsteps grew closer still. Then down the sidewalk, Orihime saw a figure emerge.

Small, with a confident stride…. A woman, long hair trailing behind her, in a short kimono, with long flowing sleeves.

And a sword.

Orihime gasped, stumbling back as a gleaming violet eye and a blazing white one scowled from the small face of the women as she lunged at Orihime lifting her sword.

Her voice had left her, Orihime couldn't scream or run, instead she lifted her arms to somehow shield herself from the blow.

Grimmjow's strong hand grabbed Rukia by the wrist before she could strike, leaving Orihime stumbling backward to the ground paralyzed with fear.

"YOU'D DARE TO STOP ME?" Rukia's bridled anger hissed through her voice.

"You promised her to Ulquiorra." Grimmjow, looking none the worse for wear, said calmly. Ulquiorra had appeared down the sidewalk opposite them in case Orihime was stupid enough to try and run.

"They're so much more fun to play with when they're still alive." Grimmjow continued looking down at the whimpering high school girl. "Besides, I'd hate you to break your promise. You've never done that before, and to do it over this trash."

Rukia angrily snatched her arm away from Grimmjow and looked back down at Orihime contemptuously.

Orihime's eyes were wide, frantic and unfocused, hardly aware of the two youkai standing over her. Her mouth gaping open.

"H-help me…." Orihime muttered as fear threatened to take her collapsing sanity.

Rukia stopped her departure as Orihime spoke.

"Help me… Kurosaki-kun.."

Wrath rose in Rukia like a volcano as her anger erupted in a savage kick to Orihime's face that instantly knocked the girl unconscious and several feet away right to Ulquiorra's feet.

"Take her before I kill her."

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said, a bloodied Orihime already in his ghost white arms. Then he disappeared.

.

_Where could she have gone?_ Ichigo said to himself. He had been searching for over an hour and still no sign of Orihime.

_She couldn't be that fast._

Music played as his pocket vibrated. His phone indicating a new message.

"Inoue-san."

**_Please Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry about tonight. Please don't bother with me I need time alone._**

_Inoue._ Ichigo sighed, his shoulders slumping as he gave up his hunt.

o

"Seeing how you're being so generous." Grimmjow said as the two were heading back to Rukia's palace floating over the city.

"I was hoping you'd permit me to bring someone home as well."

"What? You?" Rukia said with a wry smile. She hadn't seen Grimmjow with another lover in several decades.

"Yes…I won't have you much longer."

Rukia looked away as his turquoise eyes pierced her. She felt like a child for a moment.

She couldn't argue with him, though she still didn't want to part with Grimmjow entirely. She did care for him deeply despite what she had said to hurt him. That's why she hadn't killed him that morning.

She would let him have a play thing. For however long that lasted. Grimmjow did get bored very easily. Except with her.

She looked up at the waxing moon.

"Do as you will."

Grimmjow knelt, which he rarely did. He and Rukia had gone beyond that formality. Or so he thought.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia turned, cringing at his formal appreciation but in an instant, he was gone.

.

Orihime was slow to wake. Her pounding headache dragging her to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, at the very least very dim. Pale silvery light filled the room she was in.

She tried to sit up. She was laying on her stomach. It was soft, pliable like pillows, lots of them under her cradling her. And something was pressing against her back. It was cool and soft, the feel of it though it was very heavy. She tried to move but she couldn't. Her legs were out stretched, spread eagle and there was something against then. The same cool supple feel as on her back and heavy, weighing her down.

She winced under the weight. There was an aching between her legs, a tearing pain, that coupled with the headache woke her. The pain between her legs was melting into something very nice and warm. She was losing herself in the pleasure she was feeling. But she couldn't move.

Then she stiffened, something was… INSIDE her, then out; then inside her. Between her legs, something was entering her in and out.

Her head cleared instantly as she tried to move but the weight on her back was steady.

Just then, pale white arms slid in front of her.

Someone was on her.

_NO! _

Someone was on her, laying on her back holding her down while it.. it.. was having sex with her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Orihime shouted into what seemed a cavernous room as she heard her voice echo back at her. The stroking in and out between her legs didn't stop though. It seemed to speed up. The hands in front of her, moved to the side of her head, lengthening out as the body on top of her rose up. If only to get more leverage as it.. HE kept sawing in and out of her.

Orihime tried to turn over, but there was a cool firm hand in the middle of her back that kept her still.

Then she heard it, the wet slapping sounds of skin. Her skin and the man raping her. She felt his powerful hips thrust against her and into her. Her body tingled with pleasure.

NO! She shoved her face into the pillows under her. She didn't want to like this. But her body did, it loved it. Her clit was prickling with excitement; her mound was flooded accommodating the long shaft that was pistoning in her. She hadn't realized that she was moving her hips now meeting the thrusts of her captor.

Ulquiorra was happy that Rukia hadn't damaged the girl. Kicking her just hard enough to knock her out but not break any bones.

He had immediately brought the girl back to the palace. The servants bathed her and brought the naked perfumed girl back to Ulquiorra's chambers and he had wasted no time getting himself acquainted with her.

He had primed the unconscious girl with his tongue. Licking and sucking on her tender flesh especially between her thighs, until her body responded even though the rest of her was insentient.

And now in spite of herself she was enjoying it.

He rolled his hips as he pounded forcefully against the girls plump upturned ass.

He slowed only a moment when he heard her sobbing.

"Help me, Help Me Kuro-"

The firm white hand of Ulquiorra Cifer slapped over the young girls mouth.

"I wouldn't say that name if I were you. You were very lucky that Grimmjow could stop the mistress from killing you. But if you keep calling out for that boy, no one will be able to help you. And I do so hate fucking corpses."

Ulquiorra removed his hands as Orihime buried her head and he continued his assault.

"Its best you forget about him and let's be friends. If you can't forget about him on your own. I have a few spells that may help."

.

To be continued..

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- I thought this was gonna get this done in two parts but its kinda fun writing about Tatsuki and her new boyfriend ;) you'll see. So anyway. Enjoy. And please, please Review. Oh yeah this chapter includes a little rape too. Sorry if it's not for you but these are youkai=monsters we're talking about here.

* * *

><p>o<p>

Tatsuki said goodnight to Keigo and Chad as she turned the corner heading down the street to her home. Both had offered to walk her home but she declined with a flex of her muscles a reminder that she was a black belt.

She felt just awful about Orihime and had been texting her for hours only to get a message that she needed some time alone.

She had done it all in fun and didn't mean for anything bad to happen. She felt you'd have to be blind not to see that Orihime had a thing for Ichigo. And the way Ichigo and Rukia were headed Tatsuki was just trying to get her friend to get a good kiss from her crush before he ran off with the transfer student.

"Forgive me, Orihime." She said shoving her phone in her jeans pocket and striding down the street.

"Hi, little girl."

Tatsuki jumped back her arms up defensively as she stared up at the tall man with flashing blue eyes and matching hair that seemed to come from nowhere. He was wearing a white vest with black trim and white hakama.

"HA! What's with the getup? Do you know what year it is asshole?" She snorted still on defense.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"You made my mistress very unhappy today with your little prank. And as much as she pisses me off sometimes, I don't like to see her unhappy."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You got a dirty mouth you little bitch." Grimmjow snarled. "It's gonna be fun breaking you."

The tall lean stranger circled Tatsuki sizing her up.

"Fuck off pervert!" Tatsuki shouted still in a defensive stance.

"How cute. You think you could stop me?"

"I've stopped bigger and better."

"Hmph. I guarantee they weren't like me." Grimmjow said with a wicked toothy grin, his sharp fangs gleaming as he stepped out of the street light.

Tatsuki stepped back ready for anything, she thought. When suddenly swirling black smoke surrounded her, engulfing her.

As the smoke cleared, Tatsuki Arisawa was gone.

o

After a long hot bath and a quiet meal alone. Rukia was still trying to stuff down the rage that had overtaken her and made her attack Orihime Inoue. To think she had been duped and incited to wrath by a high school girl.

A very beautiful and well-endowed high school girl. Rukia lifted her hand and let it glance across her small breasts as she lay back in her lush enormous futon.

She didn't want to lose her composure again. Her anger had surprised even her. She despised that woman the more she had been around her, it was so clear now as to why.

She bit her lip trying to calm herself.

Rukia was laying, alone, in her personal chambers.

The room was long, incredibly long and wide. The high ceilings had recessed black tiles and gold filigree. Her massive futon was raised on a platform in the middle of the room. Her bedding was pure white with a deep crimson red coverlet that had the Kuchiki family crest all over it. The walls of the room were paneled sliding fusuma that were lacquered pictures that depicted the Kuchiki family history.

Rukia looked to the left and stared at one of the panels in the dim lantern light of her room. It showed her father Byakuya. The picture showed him in his human form ruling over the Kuchiki clan and then in battle in his youkai form as an Oukami, a giant Wolf, battling fiercely.

Rukia sighed longingly, fighting back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Otou-san."

If it weren't for the history shone on the walls of her room, she would have forgotten her father's face. It had been so long ago when he had sent her away when the Kuchiki clan was battling the Abarai clan. Byakuya at Hisana, her mother's pleading sent her away, with the promise to send for her when the war was over. But the request to come home had yet to be received and Rukia had been alone,wandering for so long.

Then she found them.

First, it was Ulquiorra. A Youkai hunter had captured him and held him captive after he had been found eating corpses in a certain village.

He looked so sad, his green eyes filled with gloom, lamenting his fate. Rukia would often visit him as he was caged and just talk to him enjoying the involuntary companionship. It was on the 9th night that she set him free and he vowed to stay with her until he repaid her kindness.

Then several years later, when she was bathing in a hidden pool Grimmjow appeared. He thought she was a mortal girl and he sought to rape her. Her small stature masking her immense power. She overcame Grimmjow easily.

Rukia still new to cruelty had Ulquiorra torture him while she watched, but Grimmjow had stayed defiant, never crying out. His amazing blue eyes staring hungrily, boldly at her the whole while. And she liked that, she loved that. He excited her, intrigued her. She had offered him his freedom, but he too vowed his service and his life to her, equally intrigued and excited by her.

Rukia rolled over in the huge futon. She ran her hand across the sheets. Grimmjow wasn't there.

"_I'd like to bring someone home."_

"Hmph. Who could he possibly have in mind?" She remembered what his taste in women had been. She would have thought he would have been fighting Ulquiorra for Orihime. She felt a beginning sting of envy which she quickly rejected.

It wasn't as if either of them was so special to her, Rukia told herself. Many a youkai had been through her palace, seeking refuge or repaying Rukia's kindness. But these two had yet to move on even when she had released them of their debts; or when angrily at different times she told them, she no longer wanted them.

The spells around their necks, though invisible to the naked eye bound them to the young princess. And they each in turn refused to be released. They had always been by her side it seemed protecting her, or counseling her even when she didn't ask.

She raised her arm and covered her eyes trying to block out Ulquiorra's voice.

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Rukia-sama?" Ulquiorra said as they looked down over the city when they first came to Karakura and found Ichigo._

"_What? Take him as my mate? Yes."_

"_But look at him."_

"_Yes, look at him." Her mouth practically watered at the sight of him. He was almost shining, a beacon in the all darkness around him, bubbling over with raw power and virility._

"_He seems to love his family. His sisters adore him. Especially the little one. You'd be taking him from that and dooming him to our existence."_

_Rukia didn't want to hear that, what's more she didn't want to think about it. So she held on to her convictions._

"_What is he going to become if he stayed. A doctor like his father, or be buried alive in office work. NO, with me he'll be open to whole new life, a new world where is power won't be left unfulfilled; but where it'll be respected, appreciated and feared." She replied with a wicked determined grin. "I can teach him so many things."_

No, it was for the good of them both she had found him. Her hand trailed down her body to her flat supple stomach. Her fingers tracing over the spell that sealed her womb. When she took Ichigo as her mate, the seal would be lifted so she would be able to conceive. Not that she wanted that to happen right away, but if it did, it couldn't be helped.

Again, she traced her hand over the side of the bed that Grimmjow normally occupied.

She remembered his angry request the same night that they found Ichigo.

"_If you're taking that human, I want out."_

"_What?"_

"_You won't need me and I'm not going to be second to that."_

_Rukia's jaw set. After all they had been through and now he wanted to leave. Ulquiorra seeing the mounting emotions and discord, bowed then shunpoed away at that point._

"_I can't believe you'd stand in the way of what I want."_

"_That's just it. I don't want to stand in the way of what you want. I want out, for good."_

"_NO!" Rukia said turning with an angry pout and folding her arms across her chest. "You vowed to stay by my side no matter what. YOU DID GRIMMJOW! The day I offered to release you from service, YOU declined your freedom. YOU said you wanted to stay by my side forever. This is a part of forever that YOU agreed to."_

_Grimmjow didn't like to be reminded of his promise._

"_WHO THE FUCK IS HE ANYWAY? I'VE BEEN BY YOUR SIDE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU WANT THAT? WHY DO YOU WANT **HIM**?" His blue eyes were alight with inhuman rage._

"_I want him and you!"_

_They stared each other down fiercely until Rukia finally said with all the calm she could muster._

"_I'm not releasing you, Grimmjow. You made a vow and I won't be a party to you breaking it. That's final." And then she disappeared back into the palace._

He had been so angry after that. She had to actually 'make' him come to her chambers. He resisted and broke several lesser spells until she used the one around his neck. He gave in, eventually, as if nothing was wrong. Until the night before when he tried to kill or at least incapacitate her long enough to kill Ichigo.

Rukia got up mindlessly, pulling on a short black kimono as she left her room heading down the hall. Down the hall to Grimmjow's chambers. The kimono was open as she strode boldly down the palace hall.

The closer she got to his room the lighter she felt. She closed her eyes as sweet aromas filled her nose. He was turned on, very turned on. Was this girl so wonderful or was he just being that cruel to her.

She could smell him; the air was thick with his musk, his sweat. And blood. She wrinkled up her nose; it must have been his guests.

He was howling again. Roaring with laughter. Rukia smiled in spite of herself, he was happy. Really happy. She could imagine the gleam in his eye and his cock thick and hard. She licked her lips. Maybe she'd join in.

She heard the stifled moans from a female. Rukia reached for the fusuma handle only to pull back her hand in pain.

"Oww. A spell?"

He had actually put a sealing spell on his room so she couldn't peek in on him. She used to do it a lot when he first came to the palace and would bring women home, peek that is. She used to love watching him, teasing and taunting his victims, scaring them then fucking them for hours. Why now had he sealed his room?

She knew why, but she didn't want to think of it.

She could easily break it of course, but if she did, it would show she cared enough to do so.

Rukia stood at the door debating. She only had 45 hours or more then she would have Ichigo, so what did it matter. She turned and walked back down the hall to her room.

.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at the door of his room, smirking before he turned back to a beaten and bloody Tatsuki Arisawa. Her clothes were tattered and torn; she was sweating heavily, her chest heaving and blood coming from her nose, mouth and various superficial cuts over her body.

"Now where were we?" Grimmjow said, squatting down and motioning for Tatsuki to come at him. He was shirtless, just wearing his white hakama. He hadn't even broken a sweat, the blood splattered on his chest and fists were from Tatsuki.

Tatsuki could barely stay on her feet. She had given her attacker everything she had, but he was swatting her away like a fly. She knew too late that he was just toying with her. But her pride prevented her from giving in or giving up even now in the face of utter defeat.

He had told her, before it all started, if she could defeat him in a fight he would let her go, or she could just concede to being his pet. She declined the latter fiercely and now she was fighting for her freedom. The outcome looked and felt hopeless but she would fight to the bitter end even if it meant her death, which he didn't seem to mind.

Tatsuki took a deep breath and balled her fist.

"ARRRRHHHHHHH!" Her lungs exploded in a final burst of energy as she roared and charged at Grimmjow. She swarmed with a flurry of powerful kicks and punches, while he laughed hysterically as if a bug was pestering him.

Tatsuki reeled, her clawed hand digging into his chest as she stumbled backwards, though it left no marks on him. Exhausted, her body drenched in sweat. Her limbs could barely move any longer, her heart beating erratically as she fought to breathe. Her muscles were seizing up.

Her energies had been wasted all this time, she finally admitted to herself as her body started shutting down from over exertion and fatigue. The numbing despair of defeat dully throbbing in her chest as crippling fear crept in the edges of her mind. This wasn't a dream, it wasn't a game. She was going to die.

"My turn." Grimmjow growled wickedly striding up to her as she fell to her knees. "BOOM!" he shouted kicking the girl in the stomach, before bouncing around like a prize fighter. He was totally amped up loving the one sided fight he was in.

Tatsuki flew in the air and across the large room, rolling several times before she came to a stop against the paneled wall.

"What..are… you?" Tatsuki groaned breathlessly, her vision blurring. She saw Grimmjow strutting arrogantly towards her smiling wildly. He abruptly disappeared, then reappeared an instant later right in front of her.

"It's a little late for that now isn't it?" Grimmjow said picking Tatsuki up by her long dark hair, there wasn't enough of her shirt to grab.

"I guess this makes you my pet." He grabbed her face and gave her a hard, deep kiss. His tongue thrusting into her mouth and probing savagely.

"I'd rather… die." Tatsuki said with a final defiant gasp before she weakly spat on Grimmjow.

"I know." He said slyly, his toothy grin blossoming on his face. "I know. That's what's gonna make our time together so fun."

Grimmjow grabbed the remaining fabric of Tatsuki's shirt and ripped it from her, her breasts bobbing as the fabric disappeared into shards on the floor.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cover herself, she wanted to kick frantically but she couldn't. Her body hung in the grip of Grimmjow's fist like a stiff doll.

"Hmph. Nice." Grimmjow smirked tossing the girl to the middle of his room just as the foot of his futon.

Tatsuki was desperately trying to move, but her body wouldn't respond. She was trying to stay conscious but that too was proving almost impossible.

Suddenly the sound of blaring guitars erupted throughout the room. Grimmjow appeared in front of her again, though all she could see was his large feet right at her face, as she lay motionless.

"I thought I'd put on a little mood music." Grimmjow said lifting her by her hair again and throwing her on the extravagant plush futon. "Something good to FUCK to."

Inside Tatsuki shuddered as she tried to force herself to respond. Suddenly he was beside her, rolling her over as she stared up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Not so tough now." He said staring down at her, with a menacing lust. He reached for her face and Tatsuki closed her eyes wincing only to feel his large hand gently wiping the hair from her face.

She opened her eyes slowly more confused than ever.

She looked up at him bewildered, savage lust still radiating from his gaze as she shuddered seeing is fanged teeth.

His hand trailed across her supple athletic body, trailing sweat and blood with his fingers across her skin as he did. His hand stopped at her hip; where he stroked her affectionately several times before he ripped her jeans and panties away like tissue paper.

Still unable to resist, Tatsuki turned her head and closed her eyes, tears welling.

Guitar riffs crackled cruelly in the background as if mocking her as the savage drum beats plowed on.

Grimmjow watched her face intently as he slid his fingers between her legs, just over her hairy but trimmed mound and stroked her heated sensitive flesh.

Tatsuki opened her mouth a mixture of rage and pleasure.

Grimmjow smiled. It had been a long time since he really had control of a woman. Rukia submitted to him on occasion but she was infinitely stronger than he was. Now he had his own little play thing.

It was so adorable how she thought she was strong. And maybe to weak kneed high school boys or old men who had lost their souls in the human world and had given up on life she was, but she was barely worth his time. But he'd take it anyway.

He let his finger, dip between the folds of her pussy and sink deep inside the girls tight folds, she was squeezing her muscles as if to expel him but only succeeding in turning herself on more.

Grimmjow slid his finger out, still resting it against her mound. It was glistening and sticky with her essence. He sank his finger back into her pushing himself further in. She squirmed in his arms still not recovered enough to move.

Again and again, he teased her this way. Watching her face futilely resist the salacious sensations that were building. She tried several times to quell her mewls, it made Grimmjow laugh.

He pulled his wet fingers from her and put them to her lips. Tatsuki turned away her lips pursed.

"Suck it."

She didn't respond.

So he pinched her nipple hard so that she cried out and he stuck his fingers in her mouth.

"That's it."

Tatsuki looked up at Grimmjow shocked, but not disgusted.

_This is what I taste like._ She thought beginning to swirl her tongue around Grimmjow's fingers. It was a light and musky flavor, the taste was turning her on even more.

"That's enough," Grimmjow said licking his fingers himself before sliding them back between her legs.

Tatsuki was losing herself more and more to the wonderful sensations, Grimmjow was giving her with just his fingers.

Grimmjow started taking his time to gently rub the underside of her belly from the inside. Tatsuki's eyes snapped open as sharp pleasure shot through her. She had never felt anything so good; her body started convulsing violently until she shook helplessly with an orgasm.

Her eyes wide and surprised that such a small action could bring her such enormous pleasure.

"You liked that huh." Grimmjow said easily lifting her and moving her to the middle of the futon. He disappeared again and reappeared with a small cup. He lifted Tatsuki's head.

She lapped wildly as cool water slid mercifully down her throat. Grimmjow only let her take a few sips at a time before pulling the cup away.

"Alright, that's enough for now." He said when the cup was nearly empty.

Tatsuki felt life returning to her arching limbs. She felt Grimmjow's large hands on her shoulder, traveling down slowly right down to her thighs, where he stopped.

She was able to move more and she tried to sit up. Grimmjow easily pushed her down on the sheets as he opened her legs, her puffy glistening pussy blooming for him.

His wicked blue eyes glinted seeing her tender flesh. He dove right into her, his wide warm tongue licking the length of her slit.

"Ahhhnnnn…" Tatsuki clawed at the sheets in obscene pleasure.

Grimmjow lapped at the girl like an animal his hands reaching up her body and grabbing roughly on her small breasts.

Tatsuki, still weak, didn't have the energy to fight the wonderful jolts of pleasure growing in her. She laid back panting and mewling in pleasure. Only looking up, to grab Grimmjow's head as another orgasm swept through her.

Grimmjow sat up and looked down and the contorted lust filled pet. He pulled down his hakama and moved between her legs with very little resistance.

Tatsuki lay motionless for several second as she felt his thick hot cock slap against the inside of her thigh.

He was propped up over her, staring down into her eyes. His intensity causing the poor girl to look away.

He reached down between them grabbing his cock and lining it up with Tatsuki's hot entrance. He smiled seeing her face turn bright red.

He slowly inched himself inside her while she bit her lip her eyes closing in pleasure. Grimmjow rolled his hips slowly in and out of Tatsuki sopping wet hot pussy.

The girl was so tight it reminded him of-

He blocked out the thought and pumped harder and harder into his new pet, feeling her fragile flower break beneath his thrust and the smell of fresh blood filled the air. He let animal lust take over him as Tatsuki panted in agonized gasps, her legs moving around his waist. The brief hot pain of losing her virginity giving way to intense pleasure.

He felt her pussy throbbing and sucking him in as he came again. Grimmjow doubled his efforts, pumping his hips savagely grunting as his orgasm shot through him violently and he blasted his white hot froth into the still moaning girl.

Though sated for the moment, Grimmjow didn't plan to rollover and go to sleep. He planned on taking out all his frustrations on the panting lithe body next to him.

o

.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- okay so this is the home stretch. Thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review. You don't know how much that pumps me up for more writing. You other authors know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I'm pretty long winded as you can see and I wish I could put more into this story because I really like the premise and there was so much more that can/could be done with it; but I'm already so far behind on other stories I didn't get as deep as I wanted. (But I end up rewriting things so this may get a revision in the future.) So sorry about that but I hope you still enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

><p>o<p>

Grimmjow was staring at the ceiling of his room. His hand behind his head, he was stark naked laying on the grossly disheveled sheets of his futon.

Tatsuki was stiff, unmoving wrapped in the blankets, her body cut and bruised. Unless you looked closely and saw her peaceful breathing, the room looked like a murder scene.

His music was still blasting in his room, though it was a mellow offering from COTD called Carnival. It wasn't soothing his mood though, not the way he wanted. Grimmjow was still anxious and angry. During the night of rough sex, he had haphazardly formulated a plan. Now it was time to execute it.

He stood, shunpo-ing across the room pulling on his hakama as he opened his door. Rukia would be at school, now was the best chance he had if he was going to go through with it.

"Clean up the girl." Grimmjow said to one of the many shikigami that kept the mansion up.

"Is she dead?" the whiny voice of Luppi, a new youkai that had joined their lovely household several years ago, said looking into Grimmjow lavish but gruesome room.

"NO." Grimmjow said angrily. "She's asleep. That's what satisfaction looks like, bitch."

"She looks dead." Luppi said covering his mouth with his sleeve as he turned away from the gory carnal scene.

"Get the fuck outta here." Grimmjow roared as he turned and headed down the grandiose corridor.

"Where are you going?"

"OUT!"

"The mistress has told us all to stay in the palace during the day Grimmjow, you of people should know that."

Grimmjow turned around slowly, his eyes narrow slits of seething anger.

"I'll be sure to tell her if you leave." Luppi said smugly. "Ja na."

"Hmph. No you won't." Grimm said dissolving into a thick black smoke and racing toward an unprepared Luppi.

.

One thing killing Luppi had done was make Grimmjow have to change his clothes. He was wearing black pants that complimented his long lean legs and a white button down shirt with the collar turned up. He had on dark sunglasses that covered the turquoise markings under his eyes, and he was wearing tight uncomfortable human shoes, but otherwise he looked like anyone else walking the streets of Karakura.

Rukia needed no spell to keep them in the palace, in the past her word had been enough. Grimmjow was glad for that.

He had glided through the human traffic, mostly undetected. He as sure this city overrunning with reiatsu some of its occupants took notice of him and knew there was something off about him, but not enough to concern themselves with him.

He was standing in an underground subway station looking at a map of the city.

"I know you're here. Every city has one." He said, his eyes boring into the map, not really knowing where to being. "Where are you?"

Suddenly he looked down to his left seeing a girl with dark ponytails and huge sad eyes staring up at him. She smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I can help you." she said plainly, grabbing is hand.

Grimmjow, puzzled, allowed himself to be led and got onto the train with the girl. She was very odd and melancholy. It made him of all people, uncomfortable.

He began looking around at all the humans reading, talking, and sleeping, chuckling to himself at how easy it would be to kill them all, then he looked down to his side. The little girl was staring at him anxiously.

He shifted in his set nervously wondering if she somehow heard what he was thinking. She seemed to know him but if she really knew him, she wouldn't have so easily taken hold of his hand.

The two sat in silence for the extent of the trip that took him to the outskirts of Karakura.

"We're almost there." The girl said just up the sidewalk from him, waving as they were walking a quiet neighborhood with small shops dotting the landscape.

"Urahara Shop?" Grimmjow read the sign over the building the girl had brought him to.

"Come inside." She beckoned him forward with a wave.

Grimmjow followed the girl into the building that looked like an old-fashioned candy store.

"Ah, thank you Ururu." A man in a green and white bucket hat said from behind the counter. He had thick sandy blonde hair sticking out wildly from the cap.

"You're welcome." The little girl said disappearing into the back of the store as the man opened a fan and covered his lower face.

_Kitsune._ Grimmjow said to himself, the smell was undeniable. Obviously this one was the one for Karakura and probably for surrounding areas. Kitsune, or nine tailed Fox spirits were said to have very old powerful magic, be very intelligent and wily. Just what Grimmjow needed.

"How did you know?" Grimmjow said nodding to the back of the store in regards to Ururu.

"I can normally tell when anyone is looking for me, or needs me. That fact that a youkai that's been hiding out in the mountains with his mistress is looking for me some 3 months after he arrived, intrigued me."

Grimmjow clenched his teeth, stepping back defensively not at all liking how much the fox already knew about him.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara." The blonde said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you Grimmjow Jagerjacques."

"Hmph. You know all that. Do you know why I'm here?"

"I can guess, and let me tell you right away so there's no mistake. I won't kill the boy or do anything to harm him. He's going to be very powerful whether he stays with your mistress or not."

"Tsk." Grimm said nonchalantly trying to mask the surprise at the fox's accuracy of recent events. "I didn't come here for that."

"Hoo. Really?" Kisuke said lifting his head his gray eyes piercing from under the brim of his hat, studying the angry youkai before him. "Oh, you're telling the truth. Pray tell, what did you come for?"

Grimmjow smiled wickedly. He made his request plain and simple.

"And if I do this thing for you, how will you repay me? All the finery you're draped in doesn't even belong to you."

"My body and my mind are my own."

"Are they?"

"They will be, and then you can make use of those."

"Ahh. I'm glad to hear that." Kisuke said circling Grimmjow, hiding his face again behind his fan, though Grimmjow could feel the odd man's eyes all over him.

"Wait! You don't mean?"

"Hmm. Oh no, not that you're not a very handsome specimen." Kisuke said covering his sly grin with his fan as Grimmjow blushed. "No, I have some 'things' that need to be disposed of, and I hate to get my hands dirty with it so I'd like you to take care of it."

"Fine."

"Excellent. Follow me." Kisuke said walking towards the back of the store.

"How long is this gonna take? I have to get back so I won't be missed."

Kisuke turned around and stared at the man studying his neck and shoulders.

"I have a few tricks so it shouldn't take a few hours."

O

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Rukia asked as she and Ichigo ate outside during lunch. He had made sure they were far away from their classmates.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said as his shaky voice cracked.

_Tell her! Tell her!_

"RUKIA!" he said jumping up and standing at attention.

"Hmm?"

"Ah.. I'm in love with you!" He blurted out in one breath, and then held it waiting for the answer.

A wide smile broke out on Rukia's face. He was so cute.

"I feel the same way." She said grabbing his hand.

He felt his whole body overheating just from her touch. His cock swelled uncomfortably in his pants.

"Ah." He said rubbing the back of his head. "What do we do now?" He hadn't planned anything past telling her his feelings.

"Whatever you want?"

Ichigo's mind raced.

"Don't just say that type of thing so suddenly. That could mean-" Ichigo's ramblings were cut off by Rukia's soft lips on his. His eyes closed and his mouth opened to hers. He flicked his tongue in her mouth and she mewled yieldingly. His hands slid around her waist as his head angled down to continue their deepening kiss.

They kissed for several minutes, until the passion heated up too much for the school grounds. Ichigo suddenly wished he had picked a better location for his confession.

Rukia looked up proudly at Ichigo. If he hadn't been so drawn to her, she was set to use magic to be with him. But this was so much better. He loved her, he actually loved her. She couldn't stop smiling. Her mind already moving ahead to having him by her side in her palace. Waking up beside him…

The two tried to calm the growing desire between them by talking about school work. But Rukia sat right under him as he stroked her thigh or nuzzled her neck. As lunch was ending, Ichigo leaned over and kissed Rukia in between talking about the upcoming festival and what she would wear.

"So are you guys a couple now?" Keigo asked walking up behind them.

"What? What are you doing here?" Ichigo said startled by the intrusion jumping to his feet, his face comically contorted in anger.

"I wanted to know what you brought for lunch. I was looking everywhere for you?"

"Get outta here!" Ichigo shouted picking up a rock and throwing it after Keigo as he ran.

"I'm sorry." He said calmly to Rukia.

"That's okay." Rukia giggled. "He likes you."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same."

"Oh, you like him too."

"Yeah, I guess he does grow on you."

"You love your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Your number one on my list now." He hugged Rukia and rolled in the grass with her.

Suddenly his face fell.

"What is it?"

"I hurt Inoue the other day."

Rukia froze in his arms, and then sunk her face into his chest.

"Not on purpose. I mean she just didn't understand how I felt about you and … well I hurt her. That's why she's not at school today."

_That's not why._

"Tatsuki's gonna be on my ass too, once I tell her. She's one of my oldest friends that why she thinks she can tell me what to do. She stayed home today to hang out with Inoue-san I guess. I'll have some apologizing to do to both of them but I'm sure they'll be happy to see we're together."

Rukia's mind was spiraling. She hardly noticed anyone in class but Ichigo, so she hadn't notice Tatsuki not being there. And Tatsuki couldn't be with Orihime unless….

"Ah, Ichigo. I have to go." Her stomach churned anxiously.

"What? Am I being to clingy?"

"No! It's nothing like that I just forgot something really important I need to check on. I'll see you tomorrow at your place ok?"

"O-ok."

Rukia raced away from him like her future depended on it.

.

Rukia was speeding down the corridor of her palace just minutes after she had left Ichigo. If Grimmjow's room was still sealed, she'd break it for sure.

Upon reaching his room, she slowly extended her hand for the door, not at all fearing the barrier but deathly afraid of what may be inside. There was no barricade and she slid open the fusuma.

Her heart stopping seeing a girl in his bed, shikigami tending to her.

Rukia rushed to the futon.

_Tatsuki. Shit!_

Panic and aching regret flooded her as she saw the girl sleeping soundly though her arms were bandaged as was her chest and stomach and she had bruises all over her face. Rukia started a healing kido.

_What will Ichigo think if he knows that I allowed this? What was I thinking?_

"What are you doing in here?"

Rukia spun around seeing Grimmjow standing in the door, pulling off his sunglasses.

"Why, Grimm? Why did you take her?"

"No reason. I wanted to fuck. She was the first person I came across," he said causally stepping in the room.

"_**She**_ was the first person?"

"Why are you so angry? Ulquiorra's still fucking that Orihime chick. She loves that cock too." He said snidely.

"SHUT. UP!"

"What? What's made you so squeamish? You almost killed the bitch now your upset cause Ulquiorra's fucking her and I brought home that one."

"You don't understand."

He tilted his head as he looked at the worried girl. She genuinely looked like a frightened little child. By youkai standards though she was well over a hundred she was still considered to be very young, though it was rare to see her look so unsure. Then it struck him.

"Ooohh. You're worried your little boyfriend's gonna be pissed you been fucking with his friends. Ha! Good luck with that." Grimmjow said leaving the room and waving Rukia off with a snicker.

"This isn't funny!" Rukia shouted angrily barreling towards him.

She suddenly, just within reach of him, reeled back, wrinkling her nose.

"SAJOU SABAKU!" Rukia shouted jumping back as ropes of light appeared and wrapped around Grimmjow.

"What the fuck? Rukia!"

"QUIET!"

Grimmjow fell to his knees.

"You smell of a Kitsune. How can that be, since you weren't supposed to leave this palace during the day?"

Grimmjow turned his head, saying nothing.

Rukia called several large shikigami.

"Take him to the dungeon and put him in a cell."

"Why are you doing this?" Grimmjow growled struggling against the restraints. " Do you think that boys going to want you now? Do you think Ulquiorra's going to give back his toy? And if he did, she's damaged goods now, she ain't never gonna forget what happened to her. Even if you put a spell on her to fix her memory, that body's not going to forget."

Rukia tried to close her eyes, her mind to the truth, turning her back as Grimmjow was being dragged down the hall.

"Once you tell him you're a youkai he'll know you had something to do with this!" Grimmjow shouted desperately. "Just let me go and let's leave this place, Rukia. Please! RUKIAAAAA!"

Rukia covered her ears with her hands, panic seizing her. She had to get a hold of the situation.

She could send them all away. No, but if she did that, Grimmjow would be free to reveal what she had done out of jealousy and ignorance.

What was she going to do? She had come so far; it was all coming together so beautifully, now all this. Was she so blindly going after the boy that none of the rest mattered.

It was all different now, Ichigo loved her.

Her mind was grasping at straws as she sat slumped in the hall, her hand wringing her hair.

She could kill them…. Her mind and heart vehemently rejected that idea.

No, even now, that wasn't an option. She was sure Ulquiorra would comply with her command to release the girl, but she couldn't, she wouldn't do that until after tomorrow night. And Grimmjow, he would just stay confined…indefinitely.

Why had he gone to see a Kitsune, anyway?

"_Do you think he's still going to want you .."_ She closed her eyes to Grimmjow's taunts.

No, she couldn't. She wouldn't turn back now. Once they made love, she claimed him as her mate and she got him away from Karakura he'd forget about them. That's right. It was as simple as that.

She stood and took several deep breaths. Yes, everything was still fine.

o

Rukia couldn't sleep that night, tossing and turning the whole time. She still hadn't told Ulquiorra that he would have to relinquish Orihime. She didn't have it in her to restrain him as well if he turned on her like Grimmjow did.

She could fix all of it, every bit with just the right spell. Make him forget about his family and friends. But that was such an integral part of who he was and she didn't want to tamper with that. He loved her, she believed him and somehow they would get through all this.

Rukia had tried to eat that morning to no avail. She instead dressed for her day. She was wearing a beautiful light floral yukata as she arrived at Ichigo's house early the next morning.

Ichigo seemed to know the instant when she arrived. He was wearing a navy blue yukata and black sash. He was incredibly handsome.

"Hey, I was trying to call you to see if you wanted to have breakfast," he said running out to her before she was bombarded by his crazy family.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to charge my phone."

"It's ok. Alright .. just to prepare you, my family is just plain weird, my father's the worst. They say the stupidest things. What's ever on their minds, so please bear with them."

All the worries she had, seemed to melt away as she looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Ok."

"Ooooh. She's beautiful Ichigo." Yuzu said running from the house. "She looks like a doll."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well she's not and you can speak directly to her, Yuzu. Rukia this is my sister Yuzu."

"And this is my twin Karin." Yuzu said linking her arm in with her sister who was red faced at having stared at the beautiful dark haired girl her brother was dating now.

"Hello, Yuzu, Karin. It's very nice to meet you both." Rukia said with a bow.

"Oooh. She's so polite onii-chan." Yuzu gushed.

"Welcome to the family Kuchiki-san!" Isshin said coming from nowhere and picking up Rukia in a big bear hug. She wiggled like a rag doll in his grip, laughing as he swung her around.

"PUT HER DOWN OLD MAN!" Ichigo shouted.

"What? She's family now. Just because you and Karin don't like hugs doesn't mean Rukia won't."

"I love hugs too, Otou-san!" Yuzu shouted gleefully.

"What happened to Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo snarled.

"I told you son, she's family now. Family is on a first name basis."

_This is a family._

Rukia giggled and beamed happily, feeling warmth she hadn't had in a long time. Though it wasn't as unfamiliar as she thought. An image of she, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra visiting a festival a long time ago flitted through her memory. That had been a wonderful night.

Yuzu laced her arm in Rukia's and drug her and Karin ahead of her father and brother as they headed to the festival.

The festival was overrun with revelers. Ichigo sighed in embarrassed exasperation as his family pulled Rukia this way and that all day and into the early evening.

The girl didn't seem to mind at all. She was eating up the interaction with them.

The full moon was high in the sky and the festival was just now hitting full swing as fireworks were going off all over the city.

.

Grimmjow had his last three fingers clasped his index fingers pointing down and his thumbs pointing up towards his head, as his hands lay against his lower abdomen. The shikigami had not gagged him as he lay restrained on the dungeon floor, in a tiny cell. Rukia didn't directly instruct the mindless familiars to do so, which she should have.

He was chanting. He was never good at spells; strength and speed were his forte. Casting a spell to break a kido was even harder; otherwise, he would have been out long ago. But he kept chanting. He could feel the chains around him weakening; soon his strength alone could break them.

.

Ichigo had finally been able to get Rukia from his family and they were walking further away from the main festival, along the bank of the river.

Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand, as her fingers were laced in his. He took a deep breath stopping at a certain spot.

Rukia looked up at him smiling, seeing his face dark and hard.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Remember when I told you my mother was killed?"

"Yes."

"It was here."

Rukia looked around, her heart sinking trying to picture a young Ichigo frightened out of his mind as his mother was attacked and killed. Sorrow gripped her heart as she fought back tears.

"The one thing I never told anyone….is I saw who did it. Or really what did it?"

"Hmm."

"It was a monster. A youkai."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What did it look like?" She said coldly.

"It was a woman, a beautiful woman, with long hair that had barbs on the end of each strand. I think she was after me and my mother tried to protect me."

"**Harionago.*** The youkai you saw. She uses her hair to ensnare and kill men."

"Hmm." Ichigo said digesting the new information before he somberly continued. "I never told anyone. I didn't want them to think I was crazy and take me from my dad and sisters."

The stood silently, the noise in the distance keeping them from thinking it was all a dream.

"They're everywhere. Youkais. Obake. Ayakashi. Whatever you want to call them. I've seen them more often than not."

"Hmm."

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. There are a lot of things in the world that most people wouldn't understand."

"When I said the youkai was after me Rukia, don't you wonder why?"

"Probably because you were young and defenseless."

"No. That's not it." He said pulling away from her and walking a short distance away. He took a deep breath before he continued. "There's something inside me. I knew since the day my mother was killed. I changed into this….. thing. And I tried to fight. I really did." His voice cracked in anguish. "I tried to save her, but I wasn't strong enough. Ever since that day, it's been there, growing stronger. Its getting harder and harder to control. Sometimes I can feel it taking over me. Then you came along and I felt peaceful inside. But I was afraid to tell you about me, about it, until the other night. Then I knew you'd understand."

"But I don't understand?"

"Don't you Rukia? You protected me the other night."

"What?"

"It was you, wasn't it. In the white kimono. You protected me from that thing that I thought had Yuzu."

"How did you-"

"When I woke up the next morning, it all seemed to fade away like a dream. But when I saw you that next day I got the same feeling I had when I saw the woman that night and it all came back to me."

Rukia was confused. That was strong magic that she had used to help him forget and yet he had broken it.

"Yes, it was me…." She said finally. "I am a Yuki-onna* youkai."

"You were beautiful, you ARE beautiful regardless. I on the other hand…"

Sudden fear was awash in his features as he spoke now.

"I want to see you." Rukia said walking to him and taking his hand. This new set of circumstances explained a lot in regards to is power and their attraction to each other.

Also, Rukia knew in almost all cases one's youkai form was the personification of the persons soul or their greatest strengths made manifest. Ichigo was already so incredible she was more than a little curious to see him as a youkai.

"I feel embarrassed now." His cheeks flushed like a little boy.

"It's only fair, you've already seen me."

"Not here though, in case someone comes by. I don't want to scare anyone. Beside in the past when I've changed, sometimes I can't control myself."

"I know a place."

Rukia took Ichigo's hand and led him away from the water.

"This may make you dizzy the first few steps, but you'll get used to it after a while." She said shunpo-ing towards her palace.

One step, Ichigo was reeling. Her second step Ichigo gripped her hand; her third step he was more balanced and on the fourth step as she landed them both in the mountains, he stumbled as they came to a stop.

"What was that?"

"It's called shunpo or flash step. You can go great distances in a short time with a few strides using that technique. We're at the base of the Karakura mountains now."

"What, really?"

"Yeah."

"Teach me that." He said smiling excitedly.

"Later. You owe me a look first."

.

to be concluded

***Harionago** - A woman with a thorn-like barb on the tip of each strand of her hair

***Yuki-onna** - The snow woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- so anyone who read this when I posted orginally early this morning this is not new- I just cut the final chapter in half to make it not such a long read in one sitting . If its new please review. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>o<p>

Ichigo felt on display as Rukia eagerly awaited his transformation. He had his yukata open and hanging at his waist now. His bare board chest and muscled arms were on display.

He never thought he would be doing this voluntarily; all the other times it had happened. It was completely against his will. Hell, he didn't even know if he could do it voluntarily.

He stared at Rukia as she watched him patiently.

_How do I make it happen? _He thought after standing around for about five minutes.

_What happened before that caused it?_ Some boys had attacked Karin after a soccer match. He had been so angry, he had chased them down.

Thinking back, suddenly Ichigo felt burning anger just like that day. His first instinct was to quell it but he let go and let it rage throughout his soul.

Rukia's eyes were wide as saucers as Ichigo grew almost a foot taller, his muscles still lean seemed to double and become even more defined. His skin became chalk white like Ulquiorra's. His spiky orange hair became long, flowing down his back. Red fur like hair sprouted around his neck like a collar also on his wrists and ankles, waving like flames. Thick red markings appeared over his chest in contour with is pecs and circled around to his back angling up to his neck.

A demonic mask covered his face with two long angled menacing horns jutting down like a bull.

The marking from his chest continued up to his neck and up each side of the demonic skull mask. The eyes slitted and intense. A black katana with a chain hanging from its hilt appeared at his side.

Rukia stood back in awe. Her body ignited with wave after wave of heated desire. She had never wanted any one so much. He was a beautiful raw sensual beast. She felt her nipples stand painfully erect against her yukata, her mound flooded with warmth, sending rivulets of her nectar gliding down her thighs, as sensual jolts of pleasure tingled in her clit.

Ichigo began to roar and growl. The power of the transformation too much for him as his youkai form was overwhelming him, he was losing himself.

Rukia rushed to him grabbing his clenched fist as he tried violently to push her away.

"BE STILL." She said in her youkai voice. This time instead of hurting him, it calmed him, almost instantly.

She could see his eyes behind the mask, yellow and bright as the sun, surrounded in black.

"Rukia?" his voice was a deep growl almost other worldly.

"Yes." She said sweetly. "Ichigo … you're beautiful." She stroked his mask. The intensity in his muscles died away as he pulled her close.

Rukia, on her toes, kissed his chest softly. Ichigo moaned happy he hadn't hurt her, more so that she accepted him.

Rukia wanted to kiss his lips; she reached up and began pulling his mask off. Ichigo helped her as the mask disappeared once it came off as did his katana, though the rest of him stayed in his youkai form.

Rukia grabbed him by his long thick hair and pulled him down into a drugging kiss. Ichigo pressed himself into Rukia; his tongue lashing out and circling hers as he held her neck to keep her from cowering from his intensity.

His cock bulged against the thin fabric of the yukata, right against Rukia's abdomen.

He let her go only to stare at her face, his hand reaching up and pulling off her eye patch, revealing a golden flaming eye. Her body seemed to burst into white as her hair flowed down in pale white and her yukata turned into a pure white short kimono.

"So beautiful." Ichigo muttered as he grabbed her face kissing her deeply again. He knelt down taking her with him, as he laid her back on the soft ground.

"Do you want to be with me Ichigo?" Rukia said looking past him a moment at the full moon, then back into his yellow eyes.

"Yes. Forever." His mouth claimed hers again, his tongue probing her mouth urgently, his hands raking erratically over her body.

His mouth moved to her neck licking and sucking her soft skin while Rukia muttered a spell. A huge invocation circle surrounding the two. This would seal them as mates. Rukia felt a fluttering in her stomach as Ichigo continued to kiss her. The spell sealing her womb lifted.

She sighed, laying back, ready to give herself to Ichigo.

Ichigo raked his fingers through Rukia's silver white hair, as he began pulling at her clothes eagerly.

Rukia sat up smiling, and pushed Ichigo to his back, she let her hand travel hungrily over his body down to his waist where she parted the folds of his yukata and pulled out his long stiff shaft.

Ichigo gasped in delight as Rukia's small hand began to stroke him slowly and deliberately. Ichigo gave a deep lusty moan as he reached for Rukia, stroking her head and arms as she stared up at him.

A wicked smile spread on her lips as her pink tongue darted out and flicked at the red swollen head of his cock that was dripping with musky, sticky precum.

Rukia gave his cock head a long wet warm lick as Ichigo threw his head back grunting with pleasure that radiated through his body in a heated wave, his toes curling as he panted hotly.

Rukia moved up closer on Ichigo. She took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring as his powerful animal musk filled her, surrounded her. She pulled her hair behind her ears as she took his hard hot meaty shaft into her mouth.

Ichigo shuddered.

His unrelenting pleasure taking him over Rukia began to bob her head up and down on him.

Ichigo began uncontrollably bucking his hips into Rukia's warm welcoming mouth. He had never felt anything so delicious; he was so hot, maddening desire filling him, his mind was going blank.

It wasn't long before he felt the undeniable shards of pleasure coursing up as he was filled with unrestrained exhilaration, from his balls. He, emboldened with passion, grabbed the back of Rukia's head holding it down on him as his cock pulsed in Rukia's mouth.

She took him in all the way to her throat, feeling his hot flesh throb in her mouth. His grip on her head tightened as his lust hungry cock burst with a powerful orgasm; thick hot gooey blasts of his cum painted the back of Rukia's throat. She swallowed his seed down excitedly her tongue slathering his pulsing manhood as she did.

He panted, his chest heaving as Rukia sat up smiling and licking her lips.

He was struggling with the raw power within himself as a lustful fever over took him. He sat up as he pushed Rukia down on the ground beside him. She squealed excitedly. Ichigo ripped open her kimono and yanked up her hips so that she was rolled over on her shoulders with her knees down by her head and her pale bottom lewdly exposed to him.

Rukia waved her hands trying to get her bearings but Ichigo roughly grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back as he looked at her bare pink, glistening flesh.

"Ichigo.."

He wasn't thinking, his eyes transfixed on the sensitive flesh between her legs, his nostrils flaring now filled with the light musky scent of her flowing honey.

He pulled her legs open wide as she was still propped up on her shoulders. He rubbed his fingers over her, Rukia shuddered under him. He quickly followed with a long lingering lick over the length of her wet slit. Rukia moaned louder her legs wiggling.

Ichigo buried his face in her hot glistening sex, rolling his face and tongue into the petals of her pussy as he lapped at her fervently.

Rukia had never felt anything so good; he was like a hungry animal. The raw probing lust of his tongue was driving her crazy, and she groped for him.

His hand kneaded and stroked her thin supple things and his tongue lapped at her only to stop when he sucked roughly on her engorged sensitive clit.

"Haannn…." Rukia cried in the rapture of intense pleasure.

Ichigo still in the grip of his animal lust sat up on his knees and pulled his stiff wet cock from the folds of his yukata. He rubbed his tumescent member on Rukia's sopping wet slit, before he pointed his cock down at her as she was still angled on her shoulders and shoved himself deep into her womb.

Rukia cried out in pleasure. He was much too thick for her small sheath, she felt she would split open. The tip of his cock pressing hard against her womb.

She mumbled in incoherent pleasure as he began to pump in and out of her. Ichigo's eyes, heavy lidded, stared out blankly in front of him as he abandoned himself to the pleasure.

She was so tight around his cock, so wet and hot. He thought he was losing his mind as his hips moved of their own accord. He just followed the pleasure. His fingers dug into her skin as he pounded into her. Fiery pleasure was mounting each time he sunk himself into the girl that was writhing and moaning under him, fueling him to go deeper and deeper.

Her scent permeated the air driving him out as he pistoned faster and faster. Suddenly he felt her convulsed from the inside, her flesh squeezing and pulling him.

"Haaannn… ICHIGOOO!" Rukia cried out in a violent wave of euphoric release, her eyes stared blankly her body jerking with pleasure as he kept pumping.

Suddenly he stopped sitting back and pulling her with him her legs automatically straddling him, as she was impaled on his cock, with him siting crossed leg.

_This way_, his lust clouded mind thought, _I can see her face better, kiss her lips; taste every part of her._

He grabbed Rukia with one had as other guided his waist in an up and down motion on him. He kissed her hard and deep, before rough hot kisses traveled down her skin to her pert breasts visible. He took her small breast in his mouth sucking hard on her rigid pink nipple, lashing his tongue over her heated skin.

Rukia wrapped her arm around Ichigo's neck the other on his thigh and she leaned back and rolled her hips hotly on his cock. Ichigo stroked her moist skin as she rode him, hard groaning with each gyration of her hips.

His hands grabbed hold of her small round ass, digging into her flesh spreading, kneading her skin as he helped her slid up and down the length of him.

Soon his moaning mounted as he pulled Rukia tight to his body his pelvis bucking frantically to meet her downward thrust.

He moaned hotly in her ear, licking and sucking her skin.

His body stiffened as his cock throbbed violently as Rukia continued to undulate her hips lewdly as she too had reached her limit.

"Haaaannnn….nnnghhh!" Rukia moaned, her face contorted in pleasured anguish, as Ichigo held her tight, his cock erupting in a savage powerful rapturous orgasm that had his cock spewing heated thick streams of cum into her welcoming belly.

Rukia cried out in one last gasp as her mind shattered with pleasure feeling Ichigo's seed filling her. The two stay frozen in pleasure, stiff, too dazed and overstimulated to move. Until finally Ichigo, lay back bringing Rukia with him. He was breathing heavily, still holding tight to the petite girl.

Rukia rolled over off of Ichigo. She had never felt so alive, so satisfied.

"Will you come with me, Ichigo?"

"Hmm."

"Come with me, let's leave this place. I can teach you about being a youkai. Or we can just keep doing this." She said stroking his chest her hand trailing down to his cock as it throbbed quickly to huge erection.

"I'll go wherever you want to go." Ichigo whispered, sincerely, smiling up at Rukia.

"Are you sure you wanna do that lover boy?" A mocking snarl shattering their peace.

Rukia sat straight up seeing Grimmjow standing just in front of them. Ichigo, followed, dragging his fingers across his face as his mask instantly appeared. Ichigo took a stance in front of her, his sword in hand.

Rukia holding her kimono closed moved back in front of Ichigo.

"GRIMMJOW LEAVE!" she said in her youkai voice, her arm outstretched as if to protect Ichigo.

But Grimmjow didn't move, he just smirked at her.

"What?"

"Not this time princess." Grimmjow said arrogantly, throwing his sword over his shoulder as he sauntered toward them.

"How?"

"That Kitsune Urahara is pretty crafty. He took the spell right off me."

Rukia gasped stepping back. Ichigo stepped back in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Calm down little boy. Hmm. Looks like you are full of surprises." Grimmjow said taking in the daunting youkai presence before him. "I just came to talk."

"Grimmjow, don't please."

"I love you Rukia, no matter what. We'll just see **if** he does."

"What is he talking about Rukia? Who is he?"

"I'm the guy she's been fucking since before you were born."

"What?"

"HA! You didn't tell him he was your first, did you?"

"No. Please, Ichigo let's go."

"Rukia I don't care what you did before you met me."

"Very good lover boy. But she wasn't gonna give me up just because she got you. She wanted the both of us."

"I just want you now Ichigo." Rukia said pulling on his muscled arm, trying to get him to focus on her.

"I don't care what she did with you. She doesn't want you anymore."

Ichigo barreled towards Grimmjow his sword raised. Grimmjow easily maneuvered to the side with shunpo and grabbed Ichigo by the neck and threw him over his head savagely. Ichigo burrowed a trail into he ground as her slid to a stop, uprooted trees and earth all-round him.

Ichigo was undaunted as he jumped up and began slashing at Grimmjow with his blade. Grimmjow buckled under the unskilled but powerful blows of the boy.

"Ask her what she almost did to Orihime?" Grimmjow said holding off Ichigo's sword with his own.

"What?"

That distraction was enough to get Grimmjow some breathing room as he shunpoed backwards away from the powerful boy.

"Ask her. Orihime's not at home crying in her pillow because you rejected her. That bitch is flat on her back with Ulquiorra fucking the shit out of her. She was a gift from his mistress…. Rukia."

"NO!" Ichigo snapped around looking at a horrified Rukia.

"Yeah. And your little childhood friend Tatsuki, I've been fucking her for ten hours straight. When I saw her, I thought she was into girls but that bitch loooves dick. And she got a tight pussy."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted shaking his head to free himself from the thoughts of his friends being hurt and charged at Grimmjow who was prepared for his haphazard emotional assault.

Grimmjow laughed at the clumsy attack, easily blocking blows and kicks. The boy was a complete novice though his power was undeniable.

"Rukia said I could bring her home because she wouldn't let me fuck her anymore because of you."

"I didn't know about Tatsuki until yesterday!" Rukia shouted.

"But you knew about Inoue?" Ichigo asked frantically over his shoulder.

Rukia looked away, shame engulfing her.

"Did you?"

"Yes." She muttered.

"Listen asshole I'm your opponent. Don't think you can look down on me!" Grimmjow said circling around Ichigo and kicking him in the back. Ichigo flew several feet away, twisting and turning in the air as he did, his back landing against a tree.

"Can you forgive her after what she did? I could, because I truly love her." Grimmjow continued, stalking Ichigo.

Ichigo, his determination faltering, reeled from all the verbal blows followed by one to his jaw. Grimmjow slashed Ichigo's arm just as the boy jumped back.

"I can fix it Ichigo. I can fix it all!" Rukia shouted through her tears.

"Maybe she can. The girls will be none the wiser. But can you forgive her intention?" Grimmjow jabbed at Ichigo verbally again. Before appearing in front of him and kicking him in the gut while raising his sword to skewer the kneeling boy.

Wild snow flurries filled the air as Rukia's white sword blocked the blow.

Grimmjow snarled angrily as he shunpoed back. He had no intention of fighting Rukia.

"I love you Rukia, even now I do. Let's leave this place." Grimmjow pleaded, but she had turned to face Ichigo.

"Are you alright?"

"Get your hands off me!" his voice was a venomous snarl. "Give me back my friends, you bitch!"

"Ichigo?"

"Give me back my friends and get the FUCK outta my life!"

"But I love you Ichigo."

"GIVE ME INOUE AND TATSUKI, RIGHT NOW!" He roared rearing up as enormous waves of heated reiatsu shot into the sky lighting it up and sending out punishing winds and shock waves that pushed Rukia several feet away. Grimmjow grabbed her protecting her with his body as the girl had completely broken down.

"Look Otou-san, those are the best fireworks of the night!" Yuzu shouted seeing the beam of light.

Rage had engulfed Ichigo again; black reiatsu glowed about him like flames.

Rukia summoned two shikigami that disappeared and then reappeared several moments later with the pristine, sleeping girls. The two had rectangular papers on their foreheads with spells that would render them unmindful to the events of the last few days.

Ichigo calmed considerably seeing his two friends at his feet. He lifted each one up under his arms.

"If I see either of you around here again….. I'll kill you." Ichigo's icy words shot at them like daggers.

Rukia's mind shattered.

Ichigo disappeared.

.

Rukia had gone above and beyond. No one in Karakura High School remembered her the next day. Ichigo sounded like an idiot trying to explain how a non-existent transfer student had moved away suddenly.

Orihime didn't remember anything after she ran from Mizuiro's place. She had chalked it up to embarrassment.

Ichigo had told her unfortunately he had to reject her confession though he did want to remain friends which Orihime happily agreed to.

Tatsuki too was totally oblivious to her abduction.

**.**

**A YEAR LATER**

Ichigo was in the cemetery in front of his mother's grave though he was looking out at the Karakura Mountains. The sun was bright though often covered by drifting clouds.

Ichigo had cleaned his mother's grave and lit incense, before kneeling and praying.

Graduation was fast approaching. His friends were all excited as each was preparing to go to their respective colleges of choice or convenience, and start their adult lives. None of it was exciting or of interest to him. He was relaying this to his mother, plus another issue that had been weighing on him for sometime.

"I don't know what to do?" he said to his mother's grave. "Logically I should still be mad at her for what she did but…"

"Sometimes you can't stop people from making mistakes, but you can stand by them and love them even when they do."

"WWHHHAAATTT?" Ichigo cried, startled seeing his father standing next to him as he to stared at Masaki Kurosaki's memorial.

"Yo." Isshin said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's no way to talk in front of your mother!" Isshin shouted, his body overly animated. "Besides you're not the only one who comes to see her when you have things on your mind."

Ichigo gave an audible annoyed huff as he turned to face the gravestone.

"That was good."

"Hmm?" Isshin said looking out of the corner of his eyes at his son.

"What you said, that was good advice. Where'd you read it?"

"That was an Isshin original." He said puffing out his chest.

"Oh, really." Ichigo said smiling at his crazy father. "Well thanks old man. I'll see you at home."

As Ichigo left the cemetery, there was a man standing at the gate, he had blonde hair and a green and white bucket hat.

"I thought you may need me." The man said covering his wide smile with his fan. "I'm Kisuke Urahara."

.

Rukia was dressed in a lavender print yukata, her white eye patch in place. Ulquiorra was dressed in a deep green yukata that matched his eyes and Grimmjow was dressed in a black yukata, with the top hanging around his waist. The Tanabata festival in this small village was very lively and colorful. Music was playing and the air was filled with the smell of delicious foods.

Neither man admitted they were looking forward to the festival, but they were. It seemed to be a pleasure to cater to their princess.

"Hold my hand. It's busy through here." Grimmjow said grabbing for Rukia.

"I'm not a child. Besides I'm still angry with you."

"You didn't seem to be last night when you crawled in bed with me."

Rukia turned her blushing face, trying to hide her smile. She looked up at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. This was **_her_** family. No matter how dysfunctional. They had all chosen each other, and that made her happy.

"C'mon let's get something to eat." Grimmjow said after his stomach growled loudly.

"You get something," Rukia said running through the crowd. "The fireworks are about to start."

"Oi, Rukia!" Grimmjow shouted. But Rukia paid him no mind pushing her way through the crowd until she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Hey-"she shouted looking up angrily only to gasp and stumble back. The firm hand of Ichigo Kurosaki held her steady.

"I-Ichigo."

"Hi, Rukia." He said softly as the mass of festival goers scurried around them.

"What? How did you get here?"

'Here' was a small ancient village on the Nansei islands to the south of the Japanese mainland.

"A new friend told me where you were and helped me get here."

Rukia stepped back from him, all the emotions of their last meeting overtaking her. She wanted to run and hide. Ichigo held her with a firm but gentle hand.

"Ichigo I'm so-"

"That's in the past Rukia." He said pulling her to his chest. "And even though it happened, I still love you."

Rukia burst into tears rubbing her face into his chest as he stroked her hair.

He smiled not knowing it would feel so wonderful to have her back in his arms. He lifted her tear streaked face with his finger under her chin and kissed her.

"I love you, Rukia."

"Well look who's here." Grimmjow said seeing the two embracing.

"I love her Grimmjow!" Ichigo blurted out wanting to make his intentions known. "I'm not leaving her again."

"I love her too and I NEVER LEFT, asshole."

The two glared at each other as Rukia smiled happily up at them. It was better than she could have hoped.

"C'mon Ulqui!" Rukia said grabbing Ulquiorra's hand; he had been looking at the whole scene dispassionately. "Let's go watch the fireworks."

"Oi Rukia, wait up!" Grimmjow said chasing her.

"Rukia! Wait!" Ichigo said right with Grimmjow following Rukia through the crowd.

.

The end.

**A/N- Yes, Grimmjow does repay Kisuke for his help, but that's a whole other story. And Rukia was aware that though her womb was opened for Ichigo it wasn't a guarantee that she would be getting pregnant right away. So they have that to look forward to... Ichigo learning to use his youkai power and coming to terms with being mated to Rukia...And what of he Abarai/Kuchiki war hmmm... Oh dear, more questions than answers... ;)**

thanks for reading, please review


End file.
